ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Ultra
Big Ultra is one huge dude who you don't wanna mess with. Personality On the outside, Big Ultra might appear as a brute that only cares about messing things up and and beating the crap out of whoever's face he finds ugly. But in reality, Big Ultra is kind and friendly. Big Ultras find pleasure in helping others overcome their problems and will always be there to help anyone in need. He cares about one thing only, and that is making others happy. He believes there is good in everyone and that it just takes an act of kindness towards them to help them show it. Big Ultra also loves dancing. However, if there is one thing Big Ultra hates, it's cancer. Both the disease and the metaphorical form of cancer (cringy/heretic stuff). History Born and raised in the hood of some alternate version of the Land of Light in which the crime rate was through the roof, Big Ultra grew up in a world of crime and was naturally raised to be a criminal. However, after a strange event that dumped him in another universe's version of the Land of Light, Big Ultra's world fell apart. He could never see the people he knew and loved again and was now in a new world that he had no idea about. Big Ultra started a life on this version of the Land of Light and saw just how different it was compared to his version. It was that moment he realized, he didn't have to be a petty criminal, rather a hero, and joined the Space Garrison. Time passed and Big Ultra got used to life there, that is until a great heresy arrived... one that he could thought he had left behind Fast forward one year later... Big Ultra was in Limbo and encountered the Void Eye, he performed a great leap and punched it in the face, absolutely destroying it alongside the entirety of Limbo. Except... no, this didn't happen. In reality, what he punched was Alien Babarue Khan-Sir imitating the Void Eye, and he was in a pocket dimension designed to resemble Limbo. Anyway, him and Khan-Sir were mortal enemies since he and his army of cancer cells and giant crabs attacked Big Ultra's original Land of Light and forced him to move to the version of the Land of Light he currently lives in. When Khan-Sir appeared in this version too, Big Ultra flipped out and started booling Khan-Sir's army out of existence before pursuing Khan-Sir to the pocket dimension resembling Limbo and killing him in his Void Eye disguise. At least he thought he had killed him... Months later, Khan-Sir returned, now having buffed himself, becoming a multiversal threat. Big Ultra feared that he could not defeat him in this empowered form,so he did the next best thing. Make fun of him until he loses the will to fight. Big Ultra straight up renamed Khan-Sir's organisation to "Sawsaw" without their concern causing Khan-Sir to get real depressed and s**t so Big Ultra killed him. Big Ultra decided that he had enough of this heretic garbage and joined the Parody Garrison in order to help deal with all the other heretics in the multiverse. Parody Hero Taisen Spin-Off TBA Dankou Memejin Bigman One day upon coming home from work after chasing down some drug smugglers, Big Ultra felt a sharp pain on his chest. He was rushed to the hospital where he was diagnosed with a rare, thought to be uncurable disease. The doctor refused to tell him what the disease was named but after being helf at gunpoint by Big Ultra he was forced to reveal that our hero had been diagnosed.... with Ligma. He didn't have much time left, in fact he had no time left at all as upon hearing the diagnosis he diead of a heart attack fromthe shock. But.... there was more. The next day Big Ultra found himself trapped in a digital world. He looked around, searching for clues as to what exactly had happened. Eventually he found a city within the digital world although its inhabitants, strange crystal featurless humanoids, were initially reluctant to talk, they changed their mind after Big Ultra sterted shooting thing up. They reluctantly happily explained that this was a digital dimension that can only be accessed through machines and that somebody must have sent his consciousness there post his demise. They only way he could return to his home would be if he convinced the king of the digital kingdom to create a new physical body for him to use outside the digital world since he could no longer use his normal body thanks to his death. Big Ultra made his way through the kingdom and straight to the king's court, shooting up the place kindly asking the king to help him. The king denied, telling his royal guards to kill him. Thus, several digital Black King appeared, all getting their butts whooped by Big Ultra who was still kickin' even if he was dead. TBA Forms - Bigman= Bigman A mechanical body he can use whenever s&*t gets real. :;Powers *'Physical Strength and Durability' : Bigman possesses strength and durability equal to that of his normal form. *'Immunity' : Thanks to its mechnical composition, Bigman's body is immune to all biological diseases. *'Big Beam' : A huge beam shot from the palms of his hands. *'MS Paint Drawing Skills' : Did I mention he can draw actually good images using MS Paint? Well he can. *'Hidden Machine Gun' : Did you really think he'd forget his iconic machine gun? Hah! Bigman's chest can open up to reveal a machine gun that fires plasma energy bullets, they become more powerful when he swears. *'Bigman Sword' : A giant sword with a cool shield attached to it. The text "Yeet" is written on the shield part. **'Deflection' : This thing can't just block attacks but it can also deflect them! **'Energy Slash' : It can fire blades of energy for ranged combat? Damn. **'Length Increase' : The enemy is too far efor Bigman to hit them? No worries, the Bigman Sword can increase the length of its blade to strike down foes from a distance. **'Energy Beam' : It can even fire a beam? We're screwed. **'Dimensional Rift Creation' : The thing dead@$$ rips apart reality and creates portals. **'Bigman Axe' : It can even change into an axe?!? HOLY S&^T WHAT CAN'T THIS THING DO? **'Making Louise, Glomb, GW and Silver's stories actually good' : My mind is blown. }} Trivia * I bet you didn't expect the outcome of that Void Eye joke and expected some heretic crap. Category:Furnozilla Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:OP Characters Category:Memes